SpaceGodzilla
Extraterrestrial Crystalline Godzilla Clone |gender=Male |family=Grandpa Gojira /(Grandfather) }} Gojira /(Cell source/father) }} Godzilla ) /(Half-brother) }} Biollante George Anguirus |ability=Telekinetic Powers Techno Lasers |hobby=Video games Going on adventures |friend=MechaEDI Gigan Clark Rodan Mothra |enemy=Lord Alexander Zedd General Grievous |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Joe |portrayal=2011 Bandai America SpaceGodzilla }} SpaceGodzilla is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and a kaiju who is considered to be the smartest out of everyone. He owns Anguirus, who humps him on occasion. SpaceGodzilla is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept SpaceGodzilla's character (primarily the voice) is somewhat based on the SpaceGodzilla from the parody web series G&G created by B3. His abilities of telekinesis are inspired by the SpaceGodzilla from Monster Island Buddies, who uses telekinetic powers (as well as "techno lasers") as a primary means of attack. Appearance SpaceGodzilla is a chubby monsters with candy corn-colored shoulder crystals. Personality SpaceGodzilla is a happy-go-lucky mutant of unknown origins. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 SpaceGodzilla makes his debut (and only appearance in the episode) as the owner of Anguirus, and he eventually gets humped by her. Episode 1 SpaceGodzilla, alongside Gigan and Godzilla, is seen fighting a giant Yoda plush until Kiryu comes in and kills it with one laser blast, but then turns on Godzilla and his friends until a Giant Octopus crawls on to of Kiryu and deactivates it with its slime. Godzilla then retrieves the mecha unit and discovers that it is his grandfather and that he was reprogrammed into a killer cyborg for unknown reasons. Afterwards, he introduces his revived relative to his friends and he joins SpaceGodzilla to watch "[[Asshole Pawn Brokers|another Pawn Stars ripoff]]". Gigan and Mechagodzilla call the show stupid, but SpaceGodzilla gets mad and throws them out (with the help of the hands). He is upset when Asshole Pawn Brokers was cancelled. Episode 2 SpaceGodzilla appears alongside the rest of the monsters, but mostly as a minor character. Episode 3 Godzilla is given an invitation from Aperture Science and brings Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus along with him. There, they befriend Rodan and Mothra, two fellow kaiju among other people and creatures that were also invited to test. SpaceGodzilla, as well as Gigan, pass through the tests with ease while everyone else struggles, and he is among those that managed to escape GLaDOS's neurotoxin with Gigan's teleportation ability. Episode 4 SpaceGodzilla appears in the episode, but only briefly, revealing Anguirus's gender to be female. Episode 5 SpaceGodzilla appears alongside Godzilla, pondering why Pyramid Head's head is the way it is. They are then invited by Grandpa Gojira so the old man can show the monsters a robot he built. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail. It is unknown where SpaceGodzilla went or who he went with. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Godzilla and his friends find the Holy Grail, but Destoroyah attempts to steal it. Suddenly, Cthulhu shows up and snatches the Grail. Godzilla and Gigan thought the previous episode was pointless, but SpaceGodzilla and Clark disagree, and the former states they "at least had a lot of fun". After Destoroyah joins the gang, Gigan teleports everyone back home. Episode 9 SpaceGodzilla appears telling everyone about Thanksgiving. He also appears at the end of the episode with Godzilla and his friends and family for the Thanksgiving feast. Abilities and Techniques In Episode 3, it is shown that SpaceGodzilla has telekinetic powers, as he is shown levitating in the air as he moves while completing the test chambers. He also uses these powers to hold his Portal Gun. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Though he is a Godzilla clone, he is considered to be the cousin of Godzilla for unknown reasons. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures‎ Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Family